Naizen Fujimaru
Naizen Fujimaru (藤丸ナイゼン, Fujimaru Naizen) is the current Magnum Solis in Regnum Mundi and the main antagonist of my upcoming fanon series'' "Bleach: Gems and Gold, Silver Moon". He escaped Israphel after Aizen's infiltration and manipulated a group of warriors in order to reign them and access forbidden techniques in order to kill Aizen. After he discovered Aizen was sealed away, he swore revenge against Ichigo and is currently creating a lan to infiltrate the lowest of the underground prisons, Mugen. Appearance Naizen is a slender and tall man, with elf ears (see Drakéide) and pale skin. He's got big blue eyes and long dark blue hair, almost black. He dons a simple, buttoned blue robe, with detailed neck line and long sleeves. He wears simple shoes with a small heel, similar to Aizen's chrysalis mode. Back when he was a native Drakéide, he wore a blue robe too, but had blond hair tied in a long ponytail. Personality He is cold natured and utterly heartless. He will kill anyone who gets in his way, even his subordinates. Even in the darkest times, he kept his composure, feeling confident about his plans. Although he seems someone that is collected in most of the times, when fighting someone strong that he dires to kill, his angry side shows up. A side that tries to kill that person with brute force, almost losing counsciousness to the evil and hatred stored in his mind. When he was a young boy, he had a very kind heart and was passionate for his friends, family and work. History While in Israphel, Naizen was a kind boy with a helpful attitude and willing heart. When Aizen attacked his village, he swore to avenge his parents who have died in the incident. Naizen grew anger and hatred, and went searching for someone who would teach him the Dark Arts. He had been considered dead after he left Israphel. People said he was feared, that his spirit was haunting all of the world. The truth was, even though he grew stronger and learned more, the techniques taught to him weakened his health, making him vulnerable to diseases. His skin turned cold and white and he had a skeletic appearance. He searched his master's files and found a forbidden spell able to put one's soul into another's. He trained and trained and after mastering it, he absorbed bodies after bodies gaining knowledge that a normal being wouldn't have the lifetime to learn. After demonstrating his abilities to the organization Blue Midnight, he manipulated them into believing he was a God and made them ascend him to the throne. He defeated the past Magnum Solis and gained control over Regnum Mundi. Powers and Abilities '''Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: '''He uses a white sword very effectively. Although he likes to use it, he conjugates it almost all the time with magic spells. He is shown to be extremely proficient in combat with this sword, as he is able to slice apart an energy blast from Frignel, a proficient user of energy blasts. '''Vast Spiritual Power:' He has a devastating amount of spiritual power, that looks like fire. When he released it, he cracked the floor within a 600m diameter. Ryūbatsu Naizen is a specialist in all elements, making him very versatile in battle and making him immune to most spells. He can counterattack, practically, all spells and is also master in Forbidden magic. He also uses most of his spells without pronouncing its name (incantation). Forbidden Kidō *'Lawriet Curse:' The torture curse; it creates unbearable pain in the opponent, forcing him to reveal its deepest secrets. He uses it in order to gain knowledge of the Soul Society. *'Mooriet Curse:' The ultimate curse, the death curse; by casting this magic, Naizen is able to kill the enemy. Its soul is absorbed by him and taken to Regnum Mundi. Elemental Spells :Fire Element Spells: His most used spell type are fire-type. He casts simple fire jets and blasts, but also uses more complex ones. :*'Fire Breath: '''Naizen is able to release fire from his mouth like a dragon and, sometimes, shape it. :*'Fire Breath: Giant Snake Aura:' Naizen releaese a breath of fire that creates a very big snake made out of fire that attacks the enemy. It's immensely fast and is able to last as long as someone doesn't cast a water spell or a counterspell. :'Water Element Spells:' He only seemed to use them to counterattack fire spells, as he states most of the water attacks are weak and very vulnerable. :'Earth Element Spells: His affinity with earth is quite good. He uses it to create shields and set traps, as he also uses it to create earthquakes and divide the field. :'Lightning Element Spells: '''Used some times, his usage of lightning spells are mostly to stun the enemy. :'Wind Element Spells: He uses wind spells to avoid enemy attacks and to make the enemies fly away. Dragon Transformation By mastering all 5 elements, any Drakéide can reincarnate in the Hollow Dragon's body. He turns into a greenish dragon with giant wings, roughly twice his original size. Between the horns on his forehead, there is the mythical Gem of Welgnall. This Gem, combined with the soul of a Shinigami and the mask of a Hollow can revive a Togabito into its original dimension. He is able to fly and to use all of the Hollow Dragon's powers and abilities. :'''Wind Element Spells: '''He uses them to not only fly as to attack aerial enemies. Category:Kobold Category:Fire-Type Category:Lightning-Type Category:Water-Type Category:Earth-Type Category:Wind-Type Category:Uchigawa-type